Contact PD/PI: Nelson, David R Overall Abstract ABSTRACT Florida is a demographically and geographically diverse state. The University of Florida (UF) and Florida State University (FSU) CTSA hub will work within this environment to further the mission to improve human health by accelerating the translation of scientific discoveries and the implementation of evidence-based best practices for the diagnosis, treatment, prevention and cure of human diseases across the lifespan. The UF-FSU hub vision is ?think globally, act locally?, offering research opportunities to underserved participants in North and North Central Florida, creating innovative career development and training opportunities, as well as collaborating across the country with the Accelerated Clinical Trials Network and PCORnet. Research strengths include precision medicine, team science, community engagement, implementation science and informatics which are conducted in diverse settings through the OneFlorida Clinical Research Consortium. The 2019-2024 period represents the next phase of evolution from creating a clinical and translational science infrastructure to enhancing the local, state and national impact of CTSI-led science. During this period, FSU will be integrated across all components and will engage six additional colleges. Hub activities will be centered around four strategic goals: (1) chart new pathways for developing the translational workforce by taking UF?s success in career development and translating this success to the FSU and historically black colleges and universities; (2) strengthen the capacity of the learning health system environment and develop transferable models for embedding translational science into the clinical enterprise by further integrating data and software, developing multi-site pilots in healthcare institutions serving unique patient populations and building on the success of the personalized medicine program to use genomics data to improve patient outcomes; (3) expand statewide collaborations and opportunities to advance a participant-centered research agenda that reflects the health priorities and diversity of the catchment area by continuing to strengthen stakeholder engagement and trust in research through the HealthStreet Program and enhance collaboration with policy stakeholders from Florida Medicaid, Florida surgeon general and others; and (4) strengthen regional and national collaborations to accelerate the collective impact of the CTSA network through continued work with ACT, PCORnet, genomic medicine, aging and metabolomics. Throughout this important work, the UF-FSU hub will remain dedicated to supporting the recruitment, retention and career development of underrepresented minority and disabled trainees and faculty. Integral to the success of the proposed work, the UF-FSU hub will further integrate health care and research in Florida guided by four keys to success: (1) organizational alignment, (2) clinical informatics, (3) clinician and stakeholder engagement, and (4) strong support from implementation and improvement science expertise. Page 415 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Nelson, David R Overall Narrative NARRATIVE The University of Florida (UF) and Florida State University (FSU) CTSA hub will work within the demographically and geographically diverse state of Florida to improve human health by accelerating the translation of scientific discoveries and the implementation of evidence-based best practices for the diagnosis, treatment, prevention and cure of human diseases across the lifespan. The 2019-2024 period represents the next phase of evolution from creating a clinical and translational science infrastructure to enhancing the local, state and national impact of CTSI-led science with a special emphasis on underserved and unique patient populations. Page 416